the begining
by ceekon
Summary: a dark history has a habbit to repeat but not this time in guardians of ga hoole im up to book 4 at the begining and i wrote this fanfic much better then my past ones enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a new beginning and a old history

Long ago when the world first emerged there was 5 great guardians made by great beings these spirits protected nature and all things apart of it but.... one of them turned the spirit of owls changed but the spirits then took a physical form made of a metallic stone the owl spirit did so as well but his wings became jagged and glass like and beak razored same as well with his talons his entire body became black and eyes red like blood he gave a special ability to sertin snakes they grew spikes scales white and grew wings they worshipped this new dark evil the other spirits decided to ensure safety of the other kingdoms they would seal two of three of the great trees in a land known as alday water and seas built over as the land sunk underwater and was never see of heard from again.... but stories rose from the surviving clan of owls who escaped alday as years passed the land changed alday sank deeper every day until it could go no further this...is were our story...begins in a small nest in a snowy owls hollow and two parents awaiting a new hatchling "oh im so exited" blerted the female "man its bugging me when is it going to hatch that old coop said it would soon" angerly shouted the male "ooo buds a old owl you know that cek" the female said with happiness but all was not well on a high up tree somthing was lurking "hey boss when can we snatch the friken egg already" "ARE YOU INSANE thats cek down there we are waiting until sundown then when we prove out gang is the thoughest st aggies will HAVE to recruit us" said a large standing great gray in the snowy forest and so they waited...and waited... soon the male known as cek took off to get some food by then 7 more owls had arrived on the tree they each had a insignia written in ashes on their back and then they swooped in the female was mobbed a old ruffled up screech owl went over to the egg "hey boss lets bring the egg to that way we can show we really wana join eh" the big great gray stood over him with blood covering him "not such a bad idea...ok boys shes dead lets head out" so they took off as the snowy owl laid dead on the ground of the hollow and the egg carefuly grasped in a creepy screech owls talon but when cek arrived all he found was the remains of his mate "m-m-meshy m-m-meshy you cant be dead no..I wont accept it wake up meshy wake up" but the snowy female did not awake but a new snowy but very large old and his eyes were different instead of a yellow or ember shade they were silver and sparkling "cek..its not your fault reacon did this you can tell cause he left his mark in blood...hes challenging you" cek stood to his feet and looked and the giant snowy owl his eyes filled with anger and hate ready to kill anything or anoybody that got in his way "bud...you get out of my sight before tare you apart besides i know were your heading to look for CLUES to some imaginary place" then the old owl who seems to be named *bud* seemed to puff up twice his size "alday is not a imaginary place its real and so its daybreak and cinder bark so NEVER say that to me you may be a general but im still a better fighter then you so rush into a trap and be killed...im heading for kuneer " and so the old giant took off without a work and in that wintery forest he never looked back even to the blood shivering screames that filled behind him all he said was "serves him right he was stubborn and now its my job to find that gateway so this war don't kill me" and so he set off but then the gang of rogues was flying to kuneer as well and as the days passed and blured together the rogues beet bud there "hey boss you think we could *yawn* gets some sleep i mean weve been flying non stop " "NO we must hurry no stopping everybody but st aggies is our enemy " then sounds from the catus's below filled them and then TONS of burrowing owls tunnled up and mobbed them in the rage the egg was dropped but another burrowing owl grabbed it that night in a small burrow a nest of MANY eggs were hatching a few nest maids slitherd through and one female burrowing owl watched the eggs hatch outside a sign said *kuneer orphanage for rescued burrowing owls * as each egg hatched one stood silent the old burrowing owl poked her egg at it and said "its ok to be shy just come on out ok little one" then cracking was heard as a small beak broke though and a small young pinkish blob broke out but it seemed slightly different from the others and as the days came by they soon relized this wasent a burrowing owl but a snowy owl but it learned its way as a burrowing owl he learned to run VERY fast and dig..like...he really liked to dig he never stopped digging the decided to name him siver but...soon he learned to he wasent like the others "hey mrs creek some mean guy just said im not from here can you go tell him i am he wont listen" then mrs creeks eyes opened with a flare as she stompped outside and bumped into a mountain of feathers she stepped back and puffed up her chest to look bigger "WHAT do you think you get away with calling this youngling not from here i raised him like me own" and then the giant mountain of white feathers looked down with sharp silvery eyes and said "my names bud of the silverac clan and i know that youngling me self" then mrs creek gave a deadly gaze to bud filled with anger "how could you know him he was hatched here at the orphanage" bud traded a gaze so frightening it froze mrs creek in place "then explain to me how i found a thief from the northlands insignia shatterd in the sand why his goones bones lay in the sand to and why that youngling has his mothers eyes and his fathers talons" mrs creek seemed shocked not only frozen by this elderly owls eyes but shocked that this owl knew so much how he could know whos owlet this belonged to then she spoke "bud if im not mistaken if you are from the northlands why is this owlet this far south" bud then switched gazes to a more polite stair "well i know cause a thief killed a friend of mines mate then my friend and took off with his egg and was headin for st aggies and kuneer is the safest rout to st aggies if im not mistaken" then mrs creek looked at the elder then at siver and bud wisperd to her "ill take him he will be with his old uncle bud ill ensure he doesent get hurt ok ....letting go will be hard i know but i swear on all my honor he will be safe" mrs creek nodded at bud then hushed siver inside good thing siver was playing with the other owlets during the talk "mrs creek why do i gotta go with him" siver asked in a saddened tone "deary hes a relative and this place is for orphans not those who have a family i know youll miss everybody here and southwatch but...dont get depressed ok" she held her withs at the sides of sivers face and made him look at her siver had small bits of tears going down his face he then wisped them off and nodded then walked over to budd ...but meanwhile in a dark corner of a deep place a voice crept "darkwing...owls are coming.....i need to ensure they come to me and ensure they worship me aswell" the voice said in the darkness then a wind serpent whos scales were not white but black and eyes red as cherries said "it will be done milord our freedom is at hand" and it slithers off and then the voice says in a deep tone "a new beginning with a dark history


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 buds story

WHAT!" exclaimed a large great horned owl "it sure be true lads a silverac is coming here" a large ruffled up eagle said with pride :well if a silveracs coming here we should prepare not many of them are left anymore ya know" then the eagle flew off the great horned owl flew off aswell and meanwhile somwere over the sea of hoolmere "hey bud when are we going to get there im bored" said siver in the talons of the giant snowy known as bud " were almost there don't worry all we gotta look out for are rogues and GOG" siver looked at bud with confusion what the heck is gog "hey bud what is gog" siver asked still slighty confused "GOG stands for guardians of gahoole" then siver became even more confused "why are we avoiding them bud" bud landed on a small peak were he could look at siver "well silveracs such as me don't like that tree or anybody who stands by it us siveracs have our own tree its called daybreak" siver seemed to understand a bit more but was now confused on daybreak "weres daybreak i only heard about the great ga hole tree" buds eyes closed in on siver then he closed them and sighed "daybreak is very far from here still and when you see it you will understand why i don't trust those GOGs no more come on we got a long flight ahead of us" so they took off once again this time nothing was heard but the savage storm making waves crash and thunder pierce their ears but after a long days flight they reached a small forest on the tip of cape glaux once there they walked a bit in the forest "hey bud...when can we go home...back to were i was nested before that nasty guy took me" bud looked down at siver and sighed "when you can fly ill show you until then we head for daybreak" siver continued walking infront then a big great horned owl landed infront of them "fansy meeting you lads here" the horned owl said "yup...im bud of the silverac clan this is siver im taking care of him till he can fly" bud said with his old huntched back leaning a bit upward "whoa your big mister" siver said in amazement "you are bigger then budd" siver continued "aye lad i be biggest one in these here parts i was coming down here to get some rocks to put out a flame can ya help me out a bit" the large great horned said with curiosity but before bud could say a thing siver said "sure mister we will help ya" just then a twinkle of silver spekled in his eye "well lets get moving its a LONG way from the series of hollows that is my home is harem with TONS of owls who travel through these parts .... oh almost forgot me name im meldar" "im siver this is uncle bud" siver said as another twinkle shined in his eye

After caring a lot of rocks to a village of hollows all rooted together by vines bud sat down in one hallow while siver played a bit outside on the balcony ledge "HEY bud wake up sombodies coming" siver yelled at bud "wha-what ok well lets see who" bud poked his head out but nobody was there then two snowy owls like themselves flew down "well howd you see them siver" bud asked a bit confused "i dident see them i felt them" siver said as his eyes seemed to be completely silver then the two owls touched down one had a small owlet in its talons "hello i see your new here" said the one owl who seemed extra cheery "were just travlers stopping in for a few nights" bud said in a deep frightening tone "hey mom can you let go on me now" said the small puffball that was a owlet "oh sorry dearest forgot there" then she put the small owlet down siver waddled a bit around it before it uncurled "ive never seen another owl my age"siver said in astonishment "well then you never EVER have left the nest before" the small puff blerted out "i don't got no stinky nest the world is my nest"siver said with pride then the little ball uncurled into a small female snowy owl "well then were your parents hmm" sivers silver eyes filled with anger at those words "NEVER SAYS THAT TO ME" he yelled in a terrorfying tone "you don't gotta scream you know" siver started to puff down "sorry its just i was orphaned before i even hatched i was taken as a egg and found in kuneer they thought i was a burrowing owls ehh cause i was in that area but i hatched and i was me but now i know how to dig and run really fast" siver kept talking as the adults spoke to each other "sooo were you from" the male snowy asked bud "im from a place called northwatch its very nice this time of year" bud exclaimed "well we were from a nice place on the ice narrows but a blizzard tore it down so we settled up here....hey if that little one is orphaned how are you put into this" "well im his grandfather but i prefer the name uncle better his father was a great fighter back at northwatch sadly a gang was the end of him" and so they continued on until the night was almost over then bud sat down in a old little bed he made "hey siver want to hear a story" siver ran over to bud and sat down impatiently "ok here we go this story is about daybreak the place were going " bud cleared his gizzard and began to tell a tail of daybreak "along time ago when the earth was just emerging three great tree were planet the first one was known as cinderbark of the night talons the next was the namless witch we know as the great ga hoole tree the last is daybreak the homes of many both walking swimming and flying creatures live there and spirits were placed to gaurd these trees and the land they stood on but soon one of those spirits turned he was once known as the haven warden but...he soon turned and was known as....the dark one he gave snakes who lived at cinderbark wings so they could join him their scaled turned whit and spikes rose from theyre heads they were known as wind serpents but soon the greatest of the spirits known as goldrix the phoenix of eternal life was threatened if he dident join the dark one he would be killed but...goldrix attacked first he burned cinderbark so much the bark became laced with ash its leaves would never grow and the forest sorounding was destroyed the other pure spirits used all their power to enseal the land of both cinderbark and daybreak away under a ocean that is known now as hoolmere" bud closed his eyes and fell asleep siver wanted to hear more but dident awake him so he went to the guests who lisened in on the story and said "well good bye and my names siver" the owl owlet said back to him "my names lunara" and so they flew off but meanwhile in the darkness two red eyes opened a dark creeping voice spoke these words "soon my freedom will be at the tips of my talons and the world of the living will no longer come from me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the hunt for the gate

"im bored bud when are we going" siver wined hanging slightly over the edge of the hollow of witch they stayed for more then 3 weeks siver was growing a bit big in 3 or 4 weeks he would be flight ready "well head over to lunaras then" bud picked a bit at a small rat he cought the night before "bud you know how lunaras parents hate it when i come over they say im more of a burrowing owl then a snowy and i should *act it*" siver said in a disrespectful tone but ever since siver and bud arrives at this refuge lunara served as a friend siver could play with but the last few days lunara dident seems to be interested in coming over or doing anything she was bussy with cerimonies and stuff like that but siver being orphaned and picked up by bud never really learned that cerimonies were important "hey siver" a voice wisperd from below it was one of sivers new friends sirk "oh hey sirk" siver said in a bored tone "hey i heard about a cool little place not far from here want to check it out its got TONS of old ruins and stuff" bud instantly jumped up hearing this from sirk "ruins whats this bout ruins" bud yelled in a exited tone well...slightly exited tone as exited as it sounded from buds tones "oh my brother was flying in to visit and when he did he saw some ruins" sirk exclaimed "mind if i come" bud asked with a bit nervousness "bud...i know what your thinking and this will have nothing to do with daybreak" siver added "siver bud im not sure what daybreak is but if it has to do with snakes with wings then ya these ruins have to do with it" siver and buds eyes sprang open and bud dashed down onto the fall leaf coverd ground and siver works his way as fast as he could down the ramp that lead down onto the ground of the refuge and then sirk lead the way there of course bud was jumping up and down and cept asking sirk "are we there yet" until they arrives in a small dark cave as they went through a huge skylight poked in giant statues of snakes with wings on their sides and spikes sticking off their heads filled the gate into a crumbled building as they walks through the ruins many pictures enlaced the wall they seemed to tell the story that bud told lunara and siver a few weeks before they spoke no words until the hallway ended "i guess thats a dead end bud...lets head back" siver said being a bit creeped out by the old place "a dead end is never a dead end only a new way hidden" bud said as he walked to the wall a picture of a black owl laced the wall its dark red ruby eyes seemed to pitch straight onto them its beak was razored and the same with its talons and seemed to have plates all over its body its wing seems lagged like glass then bud went up to it then pushed the eyes in with his talons then the wall rebuilt itself into a opening into a new room pictures of strange owls made of mist lanced and danced across the walls and one tree stuck out from the others it seemed to turn into a face below it on the picture was a gem it seemed to look like it could fit in a strange gate sorounded by trees alike the one before "t-this...siver do you know what this means..." bud said with a more exited tone then before "no...what does it mean i don't read pictures infact..im not sure i can read at all bud" siver said with a very confused look "these pictures tell were the gate is...its in the spirit woods the key is under this tree and... by the time you are flight ready we should be passing through the gate" bud exclaimed sirk was frozen in fear and kept mumbling under his breath as he stared into the eyes of the tree that had a face "is he going to be alright bud" siver asked waving a wing infront of sirks face bud then blocked the face with a old rock and sirk sprang back they then got sirk away and removed the stone and headed back to the hollow bud then told siver "siver say good bye to anybody here you want to say goodbye to...we leave tomarrow" siver was shocked by this... this place was the closest thing to a home hes ever had and to leave it...this would be hard but sirk was right there so siver started with him "sirk...umm...im not good with good byes extra cause i never have had to say good bye to anybody before" sirk turned around and nodded "that will do little pig...that will do..." siver had no idea what that ment but he guessed it ment good bye to sirk so siver ran off and then arrived at lunaras hollow as he passed by the wall of it he heard voices from inside he put his ear up to the wall and listened in "your such a jerk you know that right i cant even see my best friend cause you hate his guts" lunara said to somebody else in the room but siver was confused he knew she was talking about him but he had never made any enemies in his life then a new voice spoke "your parents left you in my care until they get back and i say stay away from him that snowy is dangerous and same with the eldery guy taking care of him" siver was deeply confused he knew lunaras parents were on a small skirmish to the west but who was this other voice siver then walked to the enterence but dident peak any of him in he just yelled "lunara can i talk to you for a second" lunara stomped outside and spoke to siver "this isent a good time siver" siver was surprised by lunara her feathers were ruffled up and siver spoke "umm lunara this cant wait" lunara then said in a kind of angerd tone "well tell me already" siver spoke in a saddened tone trying not to cry even though he was about to loose his best friend "lunara me and bud are leaving tomarrow" lunara feathers instantly shot down her intire face broke out and said in a sad tone "w-what" siver kept his face dry "me and budd are heading for daybreak tomarrow ruins in a cave sirk found pointed us to the spirit woods" lunara started crying siver never saw her so sad cause truth was they both were sort of odd here they only had each other and sirk and lunara never really considerd sirk as a friend so after lunara was done crying siver went back to his hollow he spent the intire day there and now it was time to go but just as he left a big great gray owl took off from lunaras hollow a emense scar was torn across his eye and his talons were scarred lot aswell it was clear this owl had been in alot of fights so out of fear siver took to the long rout to avoid it seeing him and so bud took off siver ran below at the same speed bud flew witch was amazing due to the fact owls cant usually run very fast and so they went off to brave the unknown of the spirit woods


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 darkwings station

"hey darky wait up" a voice called in the shadows of a moonless night "what is it frekar i don't have all day" a black wind serpent said to a strange tall two legged bird its beak was long and pointed its wings were stubbly and coverd in fir "hey i heard about your new position near the gate" the large bird said to the black snake "big wup the gates a boring place nobody goes there the stupid thing doesent even work unless a outsider leads you through it" "ya...but anyway oracle cernory wants to see you about that" the dark black snake looked at the tall bird with confusion then looked down onto the ground due to wind serpents wings they don't slither on their bellies they hold up their upper torso "well i guess ill go see her then" the black serpent known as darkwing then took into flight his scaly wings seemed to catch a LOT of wing pushin through the dark night of a old charred tree and so he flew waving his body like a rope waving one part up and then swooshing that upper part down the body then he landed down in a small primitive village his spikes seemed different from anybody elses infact every wind serpents spikes on their heads were different anyway darkwing slitherd over to a tent it glew with changing colors in there he found bones littering the place and a strange figure wereing a robe appeared a tail swished across the floor and feet stood the beast up a hood stretched across its face and many small bones hung on strings off the hoog making it imposable to see its face and two claws stretched out from under the thick robe "i see you arrived darkwing..." the strange beast said in a raspy voice "i did witch or.....wizard..im not sure of your gender..." darkwing said in a confused tone "IM A MALE YOU ITIOT..." it screeched in a loud roar it dident sound at all like anything ever heard on the surface "ok..ok...ok no need to screech...no need to screech" darkwing rose his wings to his ears at the side of his head to cover them "well...anyway...the great ones have told me that ...soon...the gate will open...." darkwing sighed "i told you already the gate opens when we want it to...NOTHING ever comes through" the beast turned towards him two red eyes peared through the thick boney mask and hood "no...this time somthing will come through...this time...goldrix...will...be awakened..." darkwings blue eyes shot open and coiled his tail up a bit wind serpents do that when scared or very shocked "w-why should i belive you...your not even a wind serpent like me your only a leep tooth" darkwing spat out these words and then the beast turned around slowly its eyes seemed to be angerd by this then faster then lightning darkwing was under one foot of the large beast "you doubt the great ones...they may be dead but their souls still speak they haven't been taken by soul eaters yet boy...not yet..not ever soul eats DONT eat their sould for then it would die" darkwing was in extreme fear the beast picked him up by his neck and held him up to the shelf "now...if you refuse to belive me it will resalt in the dark ones bindment and for the return of the spirits..do you understand...DONT go to the gate...if you value your life" the bast put him down and walked outside its yellow scales glimmerd in the fires of the village and it ran off in to the jungle like woods darkwing got up look around and slitherd outside it would be morning soon he had to hurry to the gate so he slitherd out and took off into a dead conyon and desert and then a large cliff reviled itself a large arch stood it seemed ancient and had many crystals on it there he saw a small base camp made up and he slitherd along and found a wind serpent who had armor on then it looked at darkwing "bout time ya showed up champ... were were you" the white wind serpent said to darkwing "i was at that cooky leep tooth oracles place dad" the wind serpend gazed at darkwing with disappointment "i told you not to go there did frekar put you up to this..." the wind serpent gazed at darkwing again in anger "yes...that weirdo leep tooth said goldrix would be freed if i showd up here" then the large wind serpent laughed "son..that weirdo belives in the great ones can speak to it no WAY thats posable and if so then the master would have that gift aswell...nothing to worry about" then a large roar is heard from the jungle across the small patch of death barren land "another red tooth attack...thats the 15th this week" the large wind serpent slitherd into a small tent and turned off the light darkwing did the same with his tent and as he coilded down on a small bed soft and comfy he raises his wings over his head and feel asleep roars were heard all around the walls of the base camp but meanwhile back at the charred tree that is cinderbark in a large marble room stood a black menacing owl figure made of metallic like material it stands in the centre and says "my freedom is at hand..nobody...nobody can stop me once i break free from this accursed marble room...and once the power in it runs out ill burst free destroy goldrix and the others...and destroy the namless tree...that...i vow on my honor..that..i vow..on the egg...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 darkwings courage

"WHAT!" darkwing shouted "you heard me i need you to get me some calduriumite from the cave down in the bush.." darwings father said with his wings crossed "there are red teeth down there no way im im doing this without troops one red tooth is bad enough but reports say there are 3 of them NO way im going down there im to important to send down there" darkwing screeched at his father "hey don't get snippy with me i asinged you 1 escort of your choice and considering you like that oracle so much and the fact he likes the bush i sugjest you go with him" darkwings father said as his white glimmering scales shined in the daylight infact darkwing is known for the fact he is the only wing serpent with black scales every other wind serpent is bright white witch makes darkwing perfect for night missions "fine ill get the crazy old coop but you know if i die down there not only will our family blood line end..but the master will execute every man here for the death of him gatekeeper.."darkwing said in a wicked tone as he flew off towards the village we visited the night before as he lands he notices tears in tents only one stood safe it was the oracles tent it was sorounded by strange white dust darkwing slithered in somthing he looked down it was a huge foot print he continues through the wrecked village he was blood and recently killed wind serpent bones laying in the tents with the skin on them or on the ground crushed into a foot print he slithered inside the oracles tent he was putting a strange new skull on his shelf it was pretty big and had talon scratches across its one eye "what happened here witch" darkwing said with a hiss and having his teeth and the spikes on the end of his tail ready to attack "red teeth...they went on a feeding frenzy... the great ones warned me so i put up a binding circle...they hate this white stuff i make out of the circles so it keeps them at bay" the oracle said as he picked up some stuff that fell during the attack "could i take some...not only will it make it appear if im not me but it will keep the red teeth away from me on my mission" darkwing was no longer in a battle stance "if i trusted your kind i would have put up a circle around the hole village plus...im out i need to go get more" the oracle grabed something behind his shelf then in a flash he was ontop of darkwing with a spear raised to his neck and said "i could end the dark ones terony right here your his herald there for you are required to break him free .... i could end this mad war between the tribes right here ....but...sadly...the great ones say im not the one destined for it" darkwing noticed this spear was metal and had a crystal in the tip and had blue lines and simbles down its rim and base "w-wered you get that" darkwing asked in a statering tone "from great temple of binding in sky kingdom...dragonhawks never let your kind up unless its for a exacution" darkwing turned his head he say a leather bag filled with the same white powder as the cirle stuff "you lied you do still have that white stuff" darkwing returned to his battle stance "so what you will have to get by me first" the oracle then held the spear in a pointed position "i serve nobody hence why i left my tribe in a rogue of the wilds...im the only one who knows there way through the bush of these jungles so ither you show me your worth trust and let me have a scale or...go away and never return..." the oracle hissed but darkwing was confused why did the oracle want a scale but it was nothing much but a false deformity in scales but darkwing ripped off a small replacable scale from his tail and held it in between is wings "there now give me some of that...umm..." darkwing was struggling to read the stuff on the bags "HA you cant read it its in great ones language" darkwing paid no attention to the oracles words "flower....give me some flower" the oracles eyes widened then walked over to the new skull with talon marks across its face "you wont need it...im coming with you" the oracle said with great displeasure darkwing was shocked he would hear these words from the oracle and so the oracle poored some flower on darkwing making him seem white in color and the oracle did the same "now this stuff only protects us from red teeth nothing else" the oracle blerted from under hs old hood his two eyes poked through two eye holes torn in the cloth "ok try to follow me in the air" darkwing then took off into flight the oracle followed from below jumping from treetop to treetop darkwing ended up in a old cave blood and dead flesh of animals litterd the ground as then darkwing heard a familiar screech he glided along the cave walls then in a large chamber he found frekar his large tallstrider friend with a chewed up leg "FREKAR...you ok budd" darkwing said to the injured bird "ya...that is until junior over there finishes breakfast and moves on to lunch" frekar pointed his head to a beast feeding on a small animal corpse it was a bit bigger the the oracle who was guarding the entrence of the cave this thing was green had stripes of brown across its body its tail longer then any animals tail darkwing had seen in his life "i-is that a-a" darkwing stuttered then frekar answered before he finished "sadly yes..that a red tooth" and before frekar had time to reatck darkwing was already in the air charging towards it then he swong his bladed tail at it wounding its leg making fall to its belley darkwing wrapped his tail around its mouth to ensure it doesent bite him or frekar then drakwing laughed and said "it takes a intire troop squad to take down one of these HA..that was to easy" frekar was in mortal fear and stuttered "t-t-that...w-w-was...t-t-the..hatchling..." darkwings eyes that were black and the white were red widened and looked at the red tooths face it dident look ugly..aside from the blood on its mouth it seemed more cute then terrorfying and darkwing relized that the older ones would return soon and the wet cave wipped off the flower on him so...he did the right thing and grabbed a vine hanging from a skylight into the jungle and tied the red tooths mouth shut then he wrapped himself around frekars waste and was able to use himself like a support for frekars leg by lifting frekar in the air but darkwing struggled and got frekar to the oracle who was pacing the enternce franticly "oracle..carry frekar..ill grab the calduromite get him out of here" darkwing slitherd back and looked back watching them get away then he said to himself still looking back "hey that entrence is kinda small to fit anything bigger then me" then he bumps into somthing scaley wet and kind of blowing on him... "there was another enterence...wasent there "the thing he bumped into moves up and down nodding "and this is the snout of a red tooth..isent it" the wall nods again "well...this has to be the very worse day on my life.." he scatterd back as the snout backs up a large beast two legged large in size a crusted eye brow red eyes the green scales and brown stripes were more like a dark green with bloody strips and its teeth were stained red with blood and its arms were very stubby and small it roared loud and fiercly the oracle ran by the enterence but dident enter "i speak savage monster let m hear what hes saying" the red tooth roars more "it says its hungery and angery that you hurt its daughter...must suck to be you" darkwing was in a slightly angery slightly frusterated look as he turned and looked at the oracle and said "really...i could have figured that out on my own ya know" the beast charges and darkwing covers his eyes with his wing a large thump comes he opens his eyes the subby arms are trying to grab him but are to short to reach while the head is cuck on the roof on the cavern for this part were darkwing was about his saze and the red tooth couldent fit then the red tooth begins to mumble somthing under his breath "whats he saying" darkwing asked in shock hes still alive "hes says i have a large head and really stubby arms...im not sure this was really thought out..." the oracle translated trying to hold in his laugh "well thats kinda..convinyent" darkwing looks to the wall beside him a glimmering rock is held into the wall he yanks it out and holds onto it with his tail then slithers out "well red tooth nice meeting you hope your daughter survives the poison of my spikes "the red tooths eyes widens up darkwing leaves before he saw the rest

"by god champ are you serious you took down a red tooth hatchling and survived a red tooth encounter and you were 1 foot away from a red tooth? Darkwings father said in amazement "yup and i saves frekar well credit goes to the oracle he found a way to repel red teeth now that cave is red tooth free" darkwing said with a grin and eyes closed holding his wing at his sides puffing his chest in honor "i can gladly says son..our work at this station is done and ill make sure personally the oracle gets a nice settlement when the masters free" darkwings father said punching his sons shoulder with pride "now your gaurd duty is not finished here but ill get the oracle to gaurd the gate...feel free to to to that new azure tree son you have earned it" darkwings eyes opened in exitment then nodded and took off but meanwhile in the burnt forest around cinder bark in the marble room that the dark one was imprisoned in "soon..soon...not even the netherhides can stop me...soon all the spirits will bow down to me in fear for they betrade me..and..our destiny..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the gate opens

A shadow lingers above the spirit woods large in size it soon stretches down on a beach its white feathers glimmer in the moonlight it was bud for sure he was exhausted from flying all day and night siver soon touched down and landed beside him and said "you ok bud i have never seen you fly for so long" buds silver eyes locked onto him and he said in a grumbling tone "im fine ...hey what do you know the tree is right there" bud raised a wing up pointing towards the same tree in the pictures in the ruins "ok siver considering you like acting like a burrowing owl get digging ill come back when i find the gate here ok" siver raised a wing to his head in a salute and nodded bud did the same as he lifted off into the spirit woods siver starts to walk over to the tree "this tree has the key huh....ill dig until i find it i wont let you down bud" then he began to dig franticly with his talons to start the hole meanwhile in alday a groosum event was unfolding "come here mate i aint gona hurt ya...much he ha ha ha" a vile wind serpent with armor lacing him to the point all you could see was his eyes and large attatchments with leathery hides attached to them hung off his wings each one had a extra blade on them "come on out oracle and spare yourself some pain ill go easy on ya mate but don't try and run like a little wollabee dingo" this large wind serpent was obviously in battle cut marks and blood coverd the clearing he was in his spike arranged to form a axe shape on his head and tail then a voice from the bush came "you want me come get me great ones speak to me thats why i have seen every attack you throw so far" the oracle was sitting in a tree his spear on his lap he held a cut in his shoulder it dident have poison for only darkwing had poison in his spikes his one sleave was ripped off and a bit of his hood was destroyed "i cant continue to fight like this" he whispered to himself "fight like what a coward" a voice came from above the oracle slowly looked up as the wind serpent was coiled on many bratches "cowards have no place in the masters new world" he shouted as he un coiled and charged at the oracle in mid air the oracle flashes away as fast as he could the wind serpent pinned his tail into the cloak the oracle wore it was dragged off when the wind serpent looked up he then saw that the oracle was wearing a chest plate and shoulder pads made of a strange metal its design was a match to the spear and the face of the oracle was snouted like a red tooth only less ugly his snout has orange strips over it as if somebody slashed his nose "ok now...you god me really mad...tearing my cloak off it the worse thing you could do now i don't car of your relationship to darkwing im going to k.." the was interrupted by a large roar it was a red tooth the same from before "lets take a rain check on this fight ok" the wind serpent nodded and flew off the oracle removed his hand on his arm he wasent really hurt it hit his shoulder pad and he jumped back and put on his old dusky cloak again "he was strong...even for a luetenet...i fear on my life for a captin..." the oracle said as he watches the wind serpent fly off he then put away his spear by flicking it then it folded into a small rod then in the cearing were they fought the red tooth walked in with the young red tooth it seemed better looks like darkwing dident give enough poison the oracle darted off before the red tooth saw or smelt him

Meanwhile back with siver he was head first into the hole only his tail stuck up and it was brown and muddy flapping was heard siver could tell it wasent bud so he continues digging "exuse me im looking for a friend" the voice said in a females tone but siver kept digging and said "whats this friend look like" the mysterious owl behind him stept a bit forward "well hes tall kind of odd hes a snowy owl oh and he like to run" the mystery owl said "well..sounds like your looking for a burrowing owl not a snowy owl" siver mumbled in the mud "no no no he was raised by burrowing owls...i think...oh and hes travling with a elderly snowy owl whos got silver eyes" siver stopped digging he dident poke his head out of the hole "is this owls name siver?" he asked with caution" the mystery owl pokes him a bit on the tail and said "ya...how did you know" siver slowly raised himself out of the hole only his face was still white "tell me...does he look like this" siver spun his head around in savvier shock it was lunara she was in shock too the two just stood gazing at each other it had been 2 months since they have seen each other then a loud owing sound came as bud dragged somthing behind him "hey siver guess who i caught spying" bud mumbled as he held the person with his beak "LET ME GO FOR GLAUX SAKE" siver turned his head to see sirk being dragged by bud by his talon "guess who i found" siver said in a blank tone bud then turned around and saw lunara everybody was in shock of each other then siver fell on his back uncontious when he woke up he saw bud hanging over him siver shot up and said "WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE" siver yelled as lunara and sirk sat around a nice camp fire talking "well the refuge was destroyed in a forest fire they couldent think of anywere but with us" bud said still looking at them" no..no..no they will jeperdize the gate thing" "actually... sirk finished digging for you and lunara found the gate before i did hence why i caught sirk" bud exclaimed "so they can come?" sirk asked with astonishment "yup...they got no home alday will be a home for all of us" the next night they walked the was while bud held a small coal in his mouth making light the way it was do dangerous to fly at night "d-d-do you think there a-a-are scrooms here?" sirk asked being absolutely terrorfied "nope...silveracs are spiritual blockades aslong as me or bud is around they wont go near you" siver said puffing up his chest as they reached the gate a large doorway structure stood high and big way bigger then any owl it also had crystals alined up but was missing one sirk gave a gem that matched the others bud then flew up towards the gate and placed the gem on the socket at the top then a bright light appeared all around the arch then a mirror like image appeared it wasent a mirror though it showed the other side the gate on alday so bud gasped in disbelief "i have waited my moment my entire life... to step foot in alday...all the years spent searching and searching finally paid off studying aldays climates legends... all will pay off at long last" bud said as his silver eyes glimmered in the light of the gate then he stepped forward into the liquidy gate his image appeared on the other side sirk then said to lunara bowing and pointing his wings toward the gate "ladies first" lunara wacked him on the head "you coward bud made it ok ill go after siver to make sure nobody followed us" lunara said then sirk cautiously walks through the portal then siver walked up to it turned around and said "you coming we must remove the gem on the other side so come on" lunara dashed through the gate siver took a last look opon the surface of the earth then took a deep breath in and said "here goes nothing" and stepped through


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 a new life and a new world

"HOLY KRAP" siver yelled with maximum volume "i-i cant belive my eyes...i actually am here..." bud was gazing into the valley below the portal on the high pillar in the center of a forest witch had strange glowing trees that some were shattered in half but floated in mid air "by glaux..." lunara exclaimed gazing strate into the wide beyond of this strange forest witch resonated into her eyes the forests ground was purple and had large cracks in the ground it seemed as it these trees were made of crystal and in each fissure the same glow of purplish white emerged from inside siver seemed the least shocked he had seen so many places before taking in a new place was just natural to him but this..this was a hole new definition to the word new "hey...weres sirk?" lunara asked looking around siver quickly looked around buds expression changed to his same old look "hes at the desert gate if any were" bud said in his usual grumbling tone "desert gate?" siver and lunaras faces change deeply they were not just amazed so much that there minds were a bit fried but confused "yes...i studied the maps of this place for years back at my home when i was your age... there are two gates...this one the crystal gate and the desert gate its at the border between the jungles this forest and..." bud stopped for a second "and what?" siver asked with a worried face "and...cinderbarks burnt forest.." siver and lunaras feathers sank down making them seem smaller then ever sivers gizzard almost shrank so much it would have burst "t-then...t-t-the dark ones..r-real.." siver began to stutter for he had never been afraid of anything until he saw the dark ones picture in the ruins he knew it was somthing to fear on any level of fear he knew it was a horable monster that knew only to kill and destroy "yes...sadly it is...but it cannot be free without a herald a wind serpent who is spiritually bound to him..if im right siver..that herald is alive...and is about your age.." bud explained in a fearful tone siver could tell even this fearless owl was afraid of the dark one and all who serve him "then its more reason we should find sirk before those flying snakes do" siver said seeming his regular size "easyer said then done... if im correct then the dark one has complete control of that portal... and wind serpents need a owl to lead them through the portal" bud seemed depressed as he said these words but meanwhile somwere else in the forest the oracle was wondering through the everlasting crystal forest as he heard a voice above him "HEY ORACLE" the oracle looked up in amazement darkwing was actually happy for once this was the first time since the red tooth battle he had seen darkwing smile "what bring you to crystal wood forest hmmm herald of darkness" the oracle said in a displeased tone as darkwing was trying to cetch his breath "im...here...on...a...vacation" darkwing said still panting "you should not be here...the profacy is unfolding... newcomers have arrived..." the oracle said walking off behind a tree looking up to a large piller of rock ontop was siver lunara and bud discussing the plan to get sirk back "by the nova....." darkwing said poking his head stairing at the 3 owls atop of the pillar "no go windfly yet..you only anger them they will..." before the oracle was finished darkwing was already flying stait at them as he hissed and screeched he then he did a flip slashing the ground bud was on a second ago and before he had a chance to react darkwing was being tossed and flung in all directions by bud "YOU STUPID SNAKE...never should have crawled out of your egg whelpling" bud said tossing the uncontious darkwing to the ground "bud..was that nessasary" lunara asked poking darkwing with her talon "it was...i can tell he is the herald... and to ensure peace across alday he must die..."bud jumped ontop of darkwing preparing to kill him but a voice called out from behind them "no kill kill him he god hearted" bud looked around to the oracle just getting to the top of the pillar "a leep tooth...cant say i have read much on your kind" bud exclaimed looking searchingly at the oracle "me left me tribe i am the oracle of many names but you may just call me the oracle" the oracle said with a smile but darkwing slithered up but barly and charged at bud then the oracle stomped his staff on the ground this staff seemed different from the spear he had seem earlier it had skulls and bones all over it all out of the blue the skulls eyes begin to glow a yellowish red then dark was uncontious again "this no good good not at all..." the oracle said crossing his arms shaking his head back and forth


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 a dark age has begun

"hey siver!" lunara yelled out just landing down on one of the bare white hard trees next to siver "quiet lunara... your lucky they dident hear you" lunara looked around and saw nothing this clearing in front of them was empty "umm siver...theres nothing down there" siver dident pay any attention to her he kept looking around and soon enough a ripple in the air appeared it seemed to almost look like somthing was there "wha- what the heck was that" lunara whispered with caution "i don't know all i know is they may hide there bodies but they cant hide there smell or foot prints "lunara then noticed a foul stentch in the air and strange three toed talond foot prints every were "what in the name of glaux..." lunara exclaimed siver then swooped down in front of these thing the foor prints stopped for a moment "you might want to hide your smell and foot prints if i were you" siver said looking up and stait at a few ripples "how you figure us out out" siver then noticed these voices were talking like the oracle and the foot prints were almost the same but before siver could react the ripples started to gain color as two creature almost the same as the oracle appeared out they both were blue with white and purple paint on them having lots of old bones but were very different from the bones the oracle had "we never see you kind before... wait...you like dark one...you got wings and are small but...no no have metal feathers" the one said in dismay the other was wering a hood and was cloaked a lot but was holding somthing away from siver "hey...ummm i don't mean to entrude but... what is that" siver asked speaking to the hooded one "she no like to speak speak much... i just bringing her to village... by way way were you from from" the large talkative one ask as siver hesitated for a moment "im not supposed to say ...the oracle says it..." and before he could finish he had a large spear held to his neck "the oracle...that trator... if you with him him then you kill kill him or are with evil ones" siver was hesitant and spoke again "now lisen here and lisen friken good im not with this dark one guy i don't even know him and the oracle is just a guy who gave us advice on how to survive here" siver yelled scaring the other one a bit "im sorry temper got a hold of me there" siver said laughing a bit "ok well well...if you no no bad person welcome to crystal bark forest" the unshrouded beast said "hey..umm this may sound a bit out of place but...what the heck are you" siver asked seeming a bit nervus and couldent stop stairing at the shrouded ones thing it was holding in a nice cloth "we are leep tooths or how those stingy dragonhawks call us raptors...well nice meetin ya.. and you mite want to stay away from a ridge north of here tonight" then it vanished again into a ripple in the air then siver looked back lunara was gone so siver took off to bud and the oracle who were nestled in a small hollow at the base of the largest tree in the forest "hey oracle ...i just saw two thing that same they are called raptors or leep tooths"siver said entering the hollow noticing lunara was sound asleep in a corner "ya...one tribe live out here here ...i left my tribe due to the fact they were forming alliance with dark one one" siver looked at the oracle who had a nice fire going in the center of the room "you still haven't taken that hood off yet oracle" siver gazed at the oracle with his silvery eyes as the oracle sighed looking at siver with a disappointed look "i keep hood on to hide me shame you see see stories of greatness of surface i try to make real... soon when i went through the gate i only saw misery and depression but i saw...i saw somthing evil beneath a great tree on the surface" siver seemed even more shocked then earlier with the insisable raptors and then he spoke "well...we are here to start a new life away from war..." but siver quicky was interrupted by a voice behind him "then you have came to the wrong place" siver darted his head around darkwing was awake very injured but awake and was standing in the doorway "lisen...bird...whatever you are...you came here to escape war then you have come to the wrong place..everything will want you dead cause you can take them through the gate" darkwing was very angered by sivers presence "im what is called a snowy owl... and last i checked the dark one was sealed therefor there should be NO war" siver was right up to darkwings face "well im sure if you have made it this far you know what i am and my name is darkwing of the second moon" darkwing then turned his head out of the hollow seeming filled with fear it was the same with the oracle "EVERYBODY HIDE" the oracle yelled jumping into a large hole in the roof wile darkwing slithered along a root almost un seeable siver shook lunara to wake her up as a running was heard he ducked below a small rock as a strange crying sound was heard siver poked his head out he saw a strange creature it seemed to be on the ground crying in the moonlight of a strange crystal moon it seemed to be a beast double the oracles size it had wings four legs and large horns and crystals jabbed out of its skin siver slowly walked up to it as a wisper from darkwing was heard "lisen don't go near that dragon its obvious not in a good mood" siver kept going up to it "lisen stranger dragons cant talk so don't go near it" but it was to late the thing saw him and was slowly walking towards him as it got closer siver could tell it was hurt badly "WHAT DO YOU WANT OWL" the large beast screamed at siver but for some reason darkwing said "i told you they cant talk just back up siver" but siver was able to understand it and so siver said " i just want to know whats wrong i mean NO harm" siver said in a soft soothing tone " well... leave me alone...i just had my nest ransacked by a gang of your kind" the large beast said but siver noticed talong marks all over it these were defiantly owl talons but siver knew the only owls in alday were him sirk bud lunara and the dark one but bud was out hunting and sirk was separated in the portal " THERE YOU ARE DRAGON" a large familiar shriek pireced sivers ears as the same great gray from lunaras hollow back at the refuge swooped down and claws the dragons eye siver then charged at this large owl "what the heck do you want with it" siver said to the great gray who was now on the ground "you....its because of you i was never given the rank i deserved" siver looked confused at this owl for sure he had never met him in his life but it seemed familiar to him "how do you know me and bud..." siver yelled out to this great gray "aint it obvious...my name is reacon of the black blood gang... and we would have joined st aggies ranks if you never were born" siver was very confused why would anybody want to join st aggies " before you even ask i will anser your question of why i want to join st aggies ... power is everything and they have power" siver was sickened by this "but still how do you know me" siver yelled in a angered tone " isent it obvious...i was there the night your parents died i was there when you were taken I WAS THERE WHEN THOSE DIRT CRAWLER OWLS ATTACKED US ....most importantly...i was the one who ordered it all to happen" siver looked at the ground hiding his face "you are a fool to come to me then..." siver looked up his silvery eyes were pure red and in a flash reacon was being thrown in almost all directions being slashed and a furry of feathers and blood spilled over the area "i do to you as of what was done to me...no mercy for those who don't deserv it" siver cept chanting as stomped onto reacons head killing him "my parents have been avenged..." siver said walking back into the hollow as the dragon took off back to the cliffs that sorounded alday but meanwhile in the marble room were the dark one stands a angered voice yells "DAMMIT I THROW HIS LIFE LONG ENEMY AT HIM AND THIS HAPPENS GRRRR....oh well...a dark age...has begun


End file.
